Si preguntas a donde perteneces
by Luriana
Summary: Nuestros padres pueden querer lo mejor para nosotros, aunque a veces se equivoquen, porque ellos no saben a donde pertenecemos. Pero si tu preguntas a donde perteneces, la respuesta es: conmigo. AU. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo adapte la historia

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I

En la mesita de noche del apartamento de Emmett Cullen, la luz de la vela alumbraba la lujosa habitación. La oscuridad exterior indicaba que era más de media noche, sin embargo Emmett estaba de pie frente a la ventana fumando un cigarrillo; le gustaba contemplar las estrellas pues eso le recordaba a la hacienda de su familia en el pequeño pueblo de Forks el cual había dejado casi siete años atrás para ir a la capital a estudiar leyes, pero según una carta era necesario que volviera de inmediato.

Ese era el pensamiento que lo tenía atormentado desde hacía una semana pues en la carta no solo su madre le pedía que regresara a casa sino que también lo ponía al tanto de una noticia que no le convenía en absoluto; miró a su novia Rosalie Hale quien estaba profundamente dormida y se preguntó cómo le diría algo que ni el mismo entendía. Terminándose su cigarrillo, lanzó la colilla por la ventana y regresó a la cama, abrazó a su novia y se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett sintió como abrían las cortinas de su habitación pues la luz lo golpeó directo.

—Arriba, dormilón—dijo una hermosa rubia sentándose al borde de la cama—Despierta.

Emmett abrió los ojos y se encontró con la hermosa figura de su novia, era rubia de ojos azules rojizos, tenia nariz respingada y labios perfectos. La amaba como nunca a había querido a nadie, daba gracias a su mejor amigo Edward por haberla llevado a la fiesta de graduación y por haberle jurado que solo era su mejor amiga. Por eso mismo odiaba tener que darle una noticia desagradable y mas porque conocía los efectos que ésta traería en ella, pues no por nada Edward le había dicho que Rose era una mujer difícil, caprichosa y berrinchuda que desde niña había tenido todo lo que deseaba, pero que si bien era cierto también era entregada y pasional.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —preguntó Rose inspeccionando el rostro de su novio, casi prometido.

—Me llegó una carta de mis padres—respondió Emmett levantándose.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Rose—¿Ya les anunciaste lo nuestro? —Emmett se rascó la nunca y miró hacia la ventana— ¿Qué estas esperando? Llevamos dos años juntos, dices que no les has dicho lo nuestro porque no has tenido tiempo de ir a Forks—Emmett se quedo callado y Rose entrecerró los ojos— ¿Si quiera les has hablado de mi en tus cartas?

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Rosalie? —se quejó Emmett mirando a su novia. —¿No crees que nos estamos apresurando mucho a la boda?

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su pareja intensamente ¿Dos años era algo apresurado? Sin decir nada más se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas de baño.

—Cuando salga de bañarme no te quiero ver aquí—espetó la rubia molesta mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

—Rosalie, esta es mi casa—se quejó Emmett pero como se respuesta solo se escuchó el azote de una puerta.

Sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas si él seguía ahí cuando su novia saliera del baño, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió en busca de sus amigos y colegas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Miren—dijo Emmett tendiéndole un papel a sus dos amigos.

Ambos chicos, leyeron el papel detenidamente y luego miraron fijamente a Emmett.

—¿Qué dice la querida Rosalie? —Preguntó el más alto de los chicos, Edward, pero al ver que su amigo desviaba la mirada añadió—¡¿No se lo has dicho?! Pero hombre, ¿Qué estas esperando? Tienes que ir a Forks la próxima semana.

—Si—aceptó Emmett y miró su taza de café—tendré que terminar con ella lo más pronto posible.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los amigos al unisonó

—¿Cómo que terminar con ella? —preguntó el otro amiga de cabello rubio, Jasper.

—Ya leyeron la carta. Tengo que obedecer a mis padres.

—¿A tus veintitantos años sigues obedeciendo a tus padres? —Se burló Edward mientras daba una mordida a su panque—me das pena, en balde tus músculos.

—Lo siento, Edward. No todos tenemos una tía idiota como la tuya que te mantenga y que se haya tragado ese cuento de tu boda.

Edward soltó una risita al escuchar la mención de su tía. Era increíble como después de tantos años lo seguía manteniendo, tanto a él como a su hermana Alice. Su tía no era mala persona pero sí era muy fijada en todos los detalles de las personas; cuando Edward le mandó una carta contándole su supuesto matrimonio para que le mandara dinero, ésta le hizo todo un interrogatorio acerca de su futura esposa y cuando escuchó la descripción de una perfecta Rosalie, no tuvo más remedio que excusarse por no poder ir a la boda debido a que para esas fechas se encontraría viajando por Rusia pero deseando conocer a la esposa de su sobrino; Edward nunca se preocupó por que su tía fuera a visitarlo, nunca tenía tiempo para visitas pero en caso de que algún día se parara por su casa, le pediría a su mejor amiga que se hiciera pasar por la señora Masen.

—Deja a la tía de Edward en paz y mejor dinos que pasara con mi hermana. —intervino Jasper.

—Ustedes conocen a Rosalie—se excusó Emmett, pero al sentir la mirada de sus acompañantes añadió. —Si le digo que me obligan a casarme, irá a Forks, matara a mis padres y después a Isabella.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Edward

—Mi prometida. —Aclaró.

—¿Te importa más una desconocida que mi hermana? —se quejó Jasper mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello rubio.

—No es una desconocida, jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños.

—Que tierno—se burló Edward.

—Se burlan porque no saben cómo me siento—protestó Emmett—¿Qué harían ustedes?

—Decirle la verdad a Rosalie—respondió Edward como si fuera lo más obvio— y hablar con mis padres a cerca de lo que yo quiero.

—Si, como tú se lo dirás a tu tía—intervino Jasper y Emmett sonrió ante la cara de Edward.

—Sera mejor terminar con Rose—dijo Emmett seriamente—se que le dolerá, aunque no más que a mí, pero después de unos días solo tendré su odio y tratara de ser feliz con alguien más. —todos se quedaron callaron. —¿Me ayudaran?

Edward y Jasper se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, después se enfocaron en Emmett y asintieron.

—Solo haz que no sufra mucho—indicó el rubio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó Rosalie señalando el plato de Emmett. Éste negó— ¿Me dirás de una buena vez que diablos de te pasa? —Emmett negó una vez más—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! —gritó la rubia y todas las personas en el restaurant los miraron.

—Tranquilízate—balbuceó Emmett.

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!

—Señorita, por favor—se acercó un mesero a ellos—no puede gritar aquí.

Rosalie, miró al mesero con furia y después a su novio. Se levantó del asiento, cogió su bolsa y antes de salir añadió:

—De todos modos, ya me iba.

—¡Rose!, ¡Espera! —se aceleró Emmett levantándose de la mesa.

—Señor, Cullen tiene que pagar—dijo el mesero con calma, pero al sentir la mirada de "No me jodas" de Emmett se apresuró a decir—pero le podemos enviar la cuenta a su casa.

La noche estaba fría y el viento golpeaba la cara de Rosalie, vestía una boina blanca que combinaba con su bolso del mismo tono y su abrigo beige. Estaba muy enojada, Emmett llevaba una semana con un humor insoportable y no se atrevía a decir que le pasaba. Se suponía que estaban juntos para contarse sus penas y ayudarse mutuamente; pero al parecer Emmett ya lo había olvidado.

—Rosalie—el protagonista de sus pensamientos llegó corriendo detrás de ella—Rosalie tienes que escucharme. —Pero ella no se detuvo— Y luego preguntas que es lo que me pasa.

Enojada, la rubia detuvo sus pasos e hizo que Emmett chocara con ella por detrás.

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo Emmett con seriedad. Rosalie, indignada cruzó sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos. —Mira, este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido maravilloso, pero a últimas fechas me he dado cuenta que, no sé…

—Espera, espera—lo detuvo Rosalie, sabiendo a donde se dirigía—¿Estas terminando conmigo?

—Amm, yoo, este…

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett Cullen. —dijo esto acompañado de una patada en la espinilla—Solo recuerda lo mucho que estas dejando perder.

Y dicho esto, la rubia siguió su camino hasta llegar a su automóvil, pues ese día quedaron de llegar por separado a su cita, ya que desde ese miércoles que Rosalie lo corrió de su departamento no se habían quedado juntos.

No se detuvo a ver si la seguía, no tenia intensión de seguir escuchándolo, además que en esos momentos su coraje se estaba desvaneciendo y lo único que queria era llorar, nunca había dejado que un lagrima corriera por su rostro, pero esta vez se lo permitirá un poco, y por supuesto, no lo haría delante de la persona que las había provocado, si queria llorar tenía que hacerlo sola o tal vez, con una persona de extremada confianza.

Condujo su carro a gran velocidad a través de la ciudad para llegar al centro de Washington, a unos lujosos departamentos. Estacionó su BMW en la puerta y después de darle las llaves al conserje del edificio sin siquiera responderle el saludo, tocó la puerta del numero 12.

—¿Quién? —preguntaron desde adentro.

—Abre, Masen—respondió Rosalie agresivamente.

Con el cabello color bronce despeinado y vestido en pijama, Edward salió a recibir a su amiga. Y ésta sin esperar a que él la invitara a pasar se introdujo en el apartamento.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward confundido, pero al ver tan triste a su amiga se imaginó la respuesta. —¿Asi que ya sucedió? —dijo, según él para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rosalie, confundida.

—Nada—se apresuró a responder Edward y se sentó junto a su amiga.

—Emmett…—comenzó a decir su amiga entre lágrimas, pero la voz se le cortó. —Él y yo…nosotros—gimió— ya todo se termino.

—¿Apenas hoy? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo que apenas hoy? ¿Tú sabías que él ya no queria estar conmigo?

—Si

—¿Si?

—No

—¿Si o no? —se quejó ella.

—No, no lo sabía—mintió Edward—pero ya se veía venir.

Rosalie lo miró con tristeza

—¿Enserio? —Edward asintió de mala gana—yo no me lo imaginaba—sollozó—pensé...pensé que nos casaríamos, todo iba muy bien.

Aunque a Rosalie no le gustaban los abrazos, se lanzó al regazo de su amigo y dejo que sus lágrimas humedecieran el pecho de Edward.

—Encontraras a alguien mejor—la consoló Edward recordando las palabras de su amigo que en eso momentos ya debería estar camino a Forks. —Él no te convenía.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ni siquiera era independiente, Rose. Aun sus padres le dicen que hacer.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —lo miró confundida y sorprendida

—No lo sé—mintió Edward maldiciéndose. — Mira es tarde, ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Está disponible el cuarto de Alice.

—¿Dónde está?

—Con Jasper, en tu casa.

—No creo que tarde en llegar, ya sabes cómo es Jasper y sus ideas anticuadas acerca de dormir juntos antes del matrimonio.

—¿Te decía algo porque te quedabas en casa de Emmett?

—A veces, pero como su hermana mayor, tiene que respetar mis decisiones aunque no le gusten. Pero creo que si vería mal que me quedara aquí contigo, mejor me voy. Sólo deja pasar a tu baño para retocarme.

Edward asintió y vio como su amiga iba al cuarto más alejado del apartamento. Se dejo caer en su sillón y prendió un cigarrillo, odiaba ver llorar a su amiga porque esta solo lo hacía cuando algo de verdad le dolía y al parecer la ausencia de Emmett no iba a ser tan fácil de superar como él creía. Se moría por contarle la verdad y decirle que Emmett también estaba sufriendo, pero no podía hacerlo porque si lo hacia Rosalie viviría atormentada y era mejor que se fuera olvidando poco a poco de él porque además este se lo merecía por no revelarse ante sus padres y decirles que no queria casarse con la tal Isabella, ya que tenia al amor de su vida en la capital. Un sonido en la puerta hizo que Edward saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Edward, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes? —Dijo una mujer pequeña y fue directamente a quitarle el cigarro a su hermano— Necesito respuestas ahora. Siéntense—ordeno a su hermano y a Jasper, su novio.

—Alice, después—pidió Edward en vano.

—¿Cómo es eso que Emmett dejó a Rosalie para casarse con una fulana de su pueblo?

—¡¿Qué Emmett me dejo por quien?! —dijo Rosalie saliendo del baño totalmente arreglada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, la idea original era hacerlo con los personajes de Harry Potter, pero como desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un Rosalie&Emmet opté por esta saga._

_La idea nació mientras veía una película mexicana de los años 40s llamada "El que tenga un amor" así que básicamente, también esta historia se remonta a esas épocas._

_Es un fic de comedia, así que algunos personajes serán muy OoC._

_Sera un fic muy corto yo creo que máximo serán 4 capítulos y publicare uno diario._

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me digan su opinión._

_Un beso_

_**~Luriana~**_

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

II

—¿Y bien? —exigió Rosalie—estoy esperando respuestas.

La mirada intensa de Rosalie hizo que todos desviaran sus miradas de ella, además que sus brazos cruzados y el choque de sus tacones con el piso no eran algo que ayudara a relajar el ambiente.

—Explícale a tu hermana, Jasper— pidió Edward.

Jasper se rascó la frente y después de suspirar añadió:

—Lo que pasa es que Emmett—balbuceó—bueno, sus padres, amm…Explicale tu Edward.

—Bueno…—comenzó Edward—pues, le mandaron una carta diciéndole que…—se rascó la nuca—que, que…

—Que se tenía que ir a casar con una tal Isabella—concluyó Alice desesperada—pero no lo entiendo, yo juraba que estarían juntos para siempre ustedes dos.

—Alice—susurró Edward, al ver la cara de tristeza de Rose.

Alice se mordió el labio y fue a rodear a su amiga con un abrazo pero la rubia dio un paso para atrás mirnado a su hermano y a sus dos mejores amigos de frente.

—¿Salía con ella? —preguntó extrañada pero había cierto tono de dolor en su voz que era inocultable.

—No—dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Mira Rose, esto es algo complicado—intentó decir su hermano.

—¿Complicado? —repitió la rubia—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES COMPLICADO JASPER?! ¿QUÉ EMMETT NO TENGA LOS SUFICIENTES HUEVOS COMO PARA ENFRENTARSE A SUS PADRES?!

—Rosalie, ese vocabulario—se quejó Edward sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga, que si bien era impulsiva, la mayoría de las veces en sus enojos aun conservaba su estilo.

—TU CÁLLATE, EDWARD—gritó—¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE PUDO IR ASÍ ¿Por qué ustedes no lo detuvieron? —la última pregunta la hizo con calma y en medio de sollozos.

—No nos correspondía a nosotros—se excusó Jasper—son sus decisiones.

—¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad? —se preguntó así misma mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—Creía que ibas ir a Forks a matar a sus padres y a Isabella—lo justificó Edward.

—Pues creía bien. —se detuvo en seco y miró a su amigo—Pero no.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No iré a matar a nadie—razonó la rubia—pero tú—señaló a su amigo apuntándole con el dedo índice en el pecho—tu si lo harás

—¿Por qué yo? —se quejo Edward.

—Porque no dejare que ninguna ordeña vacas se quede con lo que me pertenece. Emmett debe de estar aquí conmigo.

—Entonces ve tú.

—No iré a llenarme de tierra a ese pueblucho feo. Pero tú sí. —ordenó Rosalie.

—No lo haré—protestó Edward.

Alice y Jasper solo miraban la riña interesados en el resultado, Alice quien conocía a Edward a la perfección sabía que no iba a aceptar tan fácil la petición de su amiga, sin embargo Jasper que había crecido con Rosalie solo esperaba la escena en la que Edward dijera que si, momento que no tardó mucho ya que desesperada, la cabellera rubia comenzó a ondear por la sala para dirigirse a la mesita de centro y abrir uno de los cajones.

—Rosalie, deja ahí—gritó Edward al momento que su amiga sacó un arma del cajón.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER ESO AQUÍ?! —gritó Alice espantada.

—O vas por Emmett o me mato—amenazó Rosalie y miró a su hermano quien estaba ocultando una risita.

—Baja el arma—pidió Edward con calma pero su amiga le apuntó

—Das un paso más y te mato y después me mato.

—Rosalie, no hagas una estupidez—pidió Alice

—Estupidez la que hizo Emmett, pero tu hermanito puede solucionar toda esta tragedia.

Edward rodó los ojos y miró a su hermana pero la intensidad con que Alice le respondió la mirada fue suficiente para acatar el mandato de la rubia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Edward resignado y segundos después ya tenía a Rosalie colgando en su cuello.

—Gracias, Edward, gracias. —Repitió la rubia—ven, te explico que quiero que hagas.

Y dicho esto, salió del departamento de Edward jalando a éste por el brazo.

—Sabia que al final diría que sí—afirmó Jasper dejándose caer en un sillón—¿Por qué esa cara, amor?

Alice negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse con su novio.

—¿No me quieres contar? —insistió el rubio mirándola fijamente

—¿Les han dicho que los Hale pueden ser muy persuasivos? —se burló e hizo que su novio se riera, pero después de un suspiro añadió: —Con esa pistola murió mi padre, se suicido cuando mamá murió. —Jasper no dijo nada, solo abrazó a su novia y le besó la coronilla—no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

La pelinegra sonrió y giró su rostro para encontrarse con él de Jasper, lo miró por unos segundos y deslizó sus manos por su piel.

—Te amo. —Susurró—¿Lo sabes?

Jasper sonrió.

—Como diría Rose, si pregunto a donde pertenezco sabré que la respuesta es, contigo.

Con una enorme sonrisa Alice se lanzó al cuello de Jasper y comenzó a besar sus labios. Inició lento y tierno, pero conforme los segundos pasaban la intensidad iba duplicándose, a tal grado que sin darse cuenta, Jasper estaba sobre Alice en el sillón.

—¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? —dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta haciendo que ambos salieran de su mundo.

—¿Tía? —preguntó Alice tragando fuertemente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett llegó a Forks maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ese lugar había pasado de ser su preferido para descansar y se había convertido en su destino fatal.

¿Cómo iba a vivir ahí casado con alguien que apenas y recordaba?

Se estacionó afuera de la hacienda de sus padres y aun dudoso bajo del automóvil azotando la puerta del conductor. Recogió su pequeño equipaje de la cajuela y entró resignado al encuentro con sus progenitores.

Hacía tiempo que no ponía un pie en ese lugar, ya no recordaba las plantas que había a su alrededor y el olor a leña que calidamente se respiraba, era una estancia cómoda eso nadie lo podía negar pero nada podría ofrecerle más calor que las caricias y besos de su fría y hermosa novia.

Entró por el umbral y enseguida sintió los brazos de su madre en su cuello.

—Emmett, mira que grande y guapo estas—espetó Esme inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo—¿No lo crees Bella?

Hasta ese momento, Emmett se percató que la presencia de sus padres no eran las únicas que estaban en esa habitación, una chica de cabellos castaños y piel clara sonreía tímidamente desde la silla que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

—Si—contestó la chica sin emoción. Pero sonrió tímidamente—Hola, Emmett.

—No seas descortés, Emmett— intervino Carlisle, su padre—saluda a tu prometida.

Con pasos torpes, Emmett se acercó hasta Bella y le tendió la mano.

—Has crecido—dijo sin tener una sola idea en la mente.

—Tú también—respondió ella—¿pesas? —preguntó haciendo alusión a sus músculos.

—Algo así. —respondió rascándose la nuca y Bella solo asintió.

Se hizo un momento largo e incomodo.

—Perdón que los interrumpa—dijo Carlisle—pero necesito hablar contigo, Emmett.

—Claro, papá—accedió el chico—con tu permiso, Isabella.

—Es propio—se encogió de hombros y miró como su futuro esposo se alejaba con su futuro suegro.

El silencio se prolongó en la sala hasta que Esme se sentó junto a Bella.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó la señora Cullen que a pesar de tener un hijo de 23 años lucia muy bien. Bella se limitó a asentir—Es muy tímidos pero veras que se llevaran muy bien.

—¿Crees que él me quiera, madrina? —preguntó Bella inocentemente

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿No viste como te miró? —Bella solo encogió los hombros—Tranquila, Carlisle y yo casi nunca nos equivocamos en esto de formar parejas. ¿No te han dicho tus padres que nosotros los casamos?

—Sí y se divorciaron al año—susurró Bella.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada—sonrió la castaña.

—Mira, las cosas ya no son como antes. Ahora las mujeres deben ser un poquito más atrevidas ¿me entiendes? —explicó Esme pero su futura nuera solo asintió sin prestar demasiada atención. —¿Pero por qué estamos hablando? Ve con Emmett.

Emmett siguió a su padre hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar, se dirigieron al pequeño estudio de la hacienda donde un hombre de piel morena los esperaba.

—Victoria, lleva las cosas de Emmett a su habitación—gritó Carlisle y una mujer pelirroja acató el mandato

—¿Recuerdas a Billy Black? —preguntó Carlisle a su hijo.

—Por supuesto, Billy cuanto tiempo—saludó Emmett de abrazó al señor que lo esperaba.

—Lo mismo digo—respondió Billy—luces bien, la capital te sentó bien y supongo que tu matrimonio también.

—Oh vamos, Black—intervino Carlisle—no estarás resentido porque te ganare la apuesta ¿o sí?

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Emmett sentándose al igual que todos.

—Tu padre muchacho, apostó que él ha casado más personas que yo que soy el presidente municipal—explicó Bill—hicimos cuentas y le dije que estábamos en un empate.

—Así que tu boda me hará ganador—se burló Carlisle.

—Papá—se quejo Emmett—¿Te parece bonito jugarte la felicidad de tu hijo en una apuesta?

Carlisle se rascó la nuca y Bill sonrió.

—Eres muy mal padre, Cullen.

—Solo estas enojado porque sabes que yo le conseguiré novia a tu hijo cuando sea mayor.

—¿Jacob? Si solo tiene cinco años.

—Papá creo que necesitamos hablar acerca de esto—intervino Emmett—yo a Isabella ni siquiera la conozco del todo.

El señor Cullen estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando dos mujeres entraron al estudio.

—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No—respondió Bill—nosotros ya habíamos terminado.

—Bien—aplaudió la señora Cullen —Emmett, ¿Te importaría llevar a Isabella a dar un paseo?

Emmett no dijo nada, solo se levantó de su asiento y ofreció su brazo a Bella para que esta se acomodara y juntos salieran al jardín. Caminaron mucho sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, la casa era muy grande y los pastizales muy extensos. El silencio era incomodo así que optaron por sentarse en una de las bancas que estaba alumbrada por un faro.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí la última vez ¿verdad? —habló Bella rompiendo el silencio.

—Si mucho. —respondió Emmett jugando con una hoja recién arrancada.

—¿Cómo es la capital? —preguntó la castaña después de otro lapso silencioso.

—Diferente—respondió cortante y Bella solo asintió decepcionada—Oye lo siento, esto es muy extraño para mí.

—Si, también para mí—aceptó ella—pero bueno, el viernes estaremos casados. Creo que tendremos que romper el hielo.

—Si tienes razón.

—¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos juntos? —Preguntó ella fingiendo emoción—¿Cuándo me pegaste con una tabla?

—¡¿Te pegue con una tabla?! —se sorprendió Emmett

—Sí, aun tengo la cicatriz ¿quiere verla? —Emmett asintió—mira.

Isabella se alzó la falda hasta arriba de la rodilla y Emmett observó una pierna muy bonita con una cicatriz de por medio, mirando la pierna blanca de Bella recordó la belleza de Rosa, la perfección en todo su cuerpo y sintió una extraña sensación en el abdomen que lo obligo a levantarse rápidamente de su asiento.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Bella sonrojada.

—Sí, solo recordaba algo.

—¿De mi?

—Claro que no.

—Ah—se quejó avergonzada

—Perdón, no lo quise decir en ese tono. —Bella sintió pero comenzó a enfocarse en las hojas de los arboles caídos sin tomar mucha atención a su prometido.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—¿Por qué no vas tú, Rosalie? —se quejó Edward fuera de su carro, aun seguía poniendo resistencia a la petición de tu amiga.

—Porque no—se limitó a responder la rubia—¿recuerdas lo que le tienes que decir? —Edward asintió con la cabeza—recuerda, le tienes que decir que cuando me entere de su boda me tome un frasco de pastillas que encontré en el buro de Alice, que me quedan pocas horas de vida y que lo menos que puede hacer después de todo este daño, es recoger…

—Tu último suspiro—completó el chico—ya lo entendí.

Rosalie aplaudió por el éxito obtenido y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

—Ahora, sube a tu carro y pisa el acelerador—ordenó la rubia.

—¿Esperaras a Jasper? —preguntó Edward mientras abría la puerta de su vehículo. La rubia se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y fingió pensar por unos segundos, pero enseguida respondió que no. —Nuestros hermanos menores están solos en un apartamento, tu hermano podría abusar de mi pequeña.

—Es más fácil que la pequeña Alice abuse de Jasper—se burló mientras se recargaba en la marquesina del vidrio del conductor. — ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al ver que su amigo miraba fijamente un carro estacionado a lo lejos.

—No, ¿Sabes de quién es ese carro? —Rosalie negó—luce como el de mi tía.

—¿Tu tía millonaria que te mantiene? —Edward asintió con la cabeza—¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí?

—Cierto, creo que ya es paranoia—se acomodó en el asiento y encendió el auto—nos vemos, barbie.

—Gracias, Edward—dijo la rubia dejando notar humildad en su voz—por favor, haz que vuelva.

Edward pisó el acelerador y después de unos minutos ya se encontraba en la carretera hacia Forks; no podía creer como su amiga siempre se salía con la suya, desde que se conocían había sido así y el problema era que aun conociendo los chantajes era difícil no acceder cuando la rubia amenazaba con suicidarse; porque así era su amiga, fría, manipuladora y chantajista, pero era como su hermana, y sabia que en esos momentos la partida de Emmett la estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

Durante todo el camino se quedo pensando en ese carro rojo que lucía como el que su tía le había mencionado en cartas, ¿Qué tal si se habían cruzado en el camino y ahora estaba torturando a Alice? No, eso era imposible, sino había asistido a su "boda" menos iría en un día común; si, de seguro solo era paranoia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Te hice una pregunta, Alice.

La señora Jane, era una mujer rubia, hermosa y se notaba que tenia clase. Ya tenía edad avanzada pero su estilo hacia que luciera muy bien.

—Él…es…—tartamudeó la pequeña de los Masen mientras se ponía roja.

—Jasper Hale, señora—se presentó el rubio besándole la mano a la tía de su novia—para servirle.

—¿Es tu esposo? —preguntó Jane de inmediato.

—No—se apresuró a responder Alice—pero pronto lo será.

—Pues mientras no lo sea, no te quiero ver con él. ¿Entendido? —Alice asintió y ayudo a su tía con sus maletas. —¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Amm…él….salió…

—Fue a Forks—ayudo Jasper—viaje de negocios.

Jane miró a Jasper de abajo para arriba y sin decir nada mas le dio la espalda, fingiendo que él no estaba ahí.

—¿Qué negocios puede hacer Edward en Forks, Alice?

—No lo sé, no me cuenta sus cosas. ¿A ti Rosalie te dijo algo, Jasper? —preguntó Alice mordiéndose el labio.

—No, nada.

—¿Él por que debería de saber de la esposa de tu hermano? —preguntó Jane fingiendo que Jasper no estaba ahí.

—Jasper es hermano de Rosalie—respondió Alice—¿A qué se debe tu visita tía?

Jane comenzó a caminar alrededor de la estancia mirando los cuadros y las fotografías de los hermanos Masen, ella pagaba casi todo así que tenía derechos sobre las pertenencias de sus sobrinos, pero aunque parecía una persona dura y severa, Edward y Alice eran lo más cercano a hijos que podía tener.

—Estaba por aquí, y decidí venir a conocer a la esposa de tu hermano. ¿Cuándo crees que vuelvan?

—Yo creo que su viaje va para largo—intervino Jasper por más que Alice le hacía señas de que ya se fuera.

—Bien—aceptó Jane sin mirar a Jasper—si mañana no han vuelto, nos vamos para Forks.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward llegó muy fastidiado del camino, era horrible manejar tantos kilómetros por tantas horas. Nunca había ido, pero ya Emmett le había dejado la dirección por si algo se le ofrecía y no siendo un pueblo tan grande, pudo dar perfectamente con el lugar.

—¿Buenas tardes? —saludó una señora cuando Edward entró al recibidor.

—Buenas tardes, busco a Emmett Cullen—saludó Edward—Soy Edward, Edward Masen. —estiró la mano y la señora la estrechó gustosa.

—Esme Cullen—sonrió—¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? —Edward asintió—Has venido para su boda ¿cierto?

—Me temo que solo vine a felicitarlo, señora Cullen—se justificó Edward—a penas me entere de su compromiso y vine a brindarle mis mejores, ¿Sera posible verlo?

—En estos momentos se encuentra con Isabella. —explicó Esme—pero si gustas pasar, no dudo que te quiera atender.

—Muchas gracias, señora—agradeció Edward y se inclinó a besar la mano de Esme — ¿Por aquí?

—Sí, todo derecho está el jardín.

Edward agachó su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y emprendió camino. Mientras caminaba no perdió de detalle de la casa, era grande y espaciosa con un decorado sencillo que le daba elegancia, sin duda no era la casa de "ordeña vacas" como Rosalie decía, es más, Edward creía que su amiga sería feliz viviendo en ese lugar y tal vez si las cosas salían como se había planeado, pronto esa sería también casa de Rosalie.

Sintió el aire fresco rozar su cara y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con dos personas que estaban totalmente aburridas, una de ellas era su amigo que miraba el cielo como si estuviera esperando alguna señal divina y la otra era un mujer de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, que cuando alzo su rostro se encontró con la mujer más bella que jamás había visto nunca, fue como si en ese momento todas las estrellas hubieran bajado del cielo para girar a su alrededor susurrándole al oído el nombre de: _Isabella._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews. No pude actualizar antes porque estoy en ultimas semanas de escuela, con exámenes y trabajos finales asi que ni la lap he prendido pero me di una escapadita para publicar este._

_Muchas gracias y espero este capítulo les sea de su agrado._

_~Luriiana~_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Jasper volvió a su casa sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, la tía de Alice no le había dado buena espina y menos cuando ni sus habilidades de persuasión dieron resultado; tendría que avisar a su hermana lo que estaba pasando, tenían que ayudar a los Masen a como diera lugar teniendo en cuenta que Edward estaba ayudando mucho a Rosalie.

—Symon—habló Jasper al criado que venía pasando con una charola de comida—¿Esta mi hermana en su cuarto?

—Así es, joven—asintió el mayordomo—pero no quiere comer.

—Gracias—le sostuvo la charola—yo me encargo.

Y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la alejada habitación de su hermana, dio tres golpes y esperó a que respondieran.

—Ya te dije que no quiero comer, Symon—se quejó Rosalie dentro de la habitación.

—Soy Jasper—anunció el rubio y esperó unos segundos a que su hermana abriera la puerta.

No podía creer que lo que veía, su hermana orgullosa e imponente ahora estaba en bata de dormir con ojos hinchados y cabello alborotado, lo miró dudoso pero después lo invitó a pasar.

—Necesitamos ir a Forks. —Explicó Jasper sin rodeos y al sentir la mirada de su hermana argumentó: — La tía de Edward esta aquí, quiere verlo a él y a su esposa.

—¿Edward tiene esposa? —preguntó extrañada Rosalie

—Le dijo que se había casado contigo—Rosalie lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco—¿No te puso al tanto?

—No, claro que no—dijo desviando su mirada y enfocándose en la ensalada que Jasper traía.

—No importa, el punto es que su tía está aquí y esta medio loca, insiste en que si Edward no ha vuelto para mañana por la tarde ira a buscarlo, y estando consientes de que el camino a Forks es muy largo, mas el tiempo que él estará allá cumpliendo tus caprichos mas el tiempo de regreso, Edward no vuelve mañana por la tarde—Rosalie lo miró dudosa—es tu amigo, Rose. Te necesita. Además si alguien puede convencer a Emmett de volver esa eres tú. ¿No lo crees? Eres Rosalie Lilian Hale, siempre tienes lo que quieres y si dices que Emmett pertenece a ti pues eres tu quien debe de luchar por él y no mandar al pobre de Edward, y piensa si vamos a Forks puedes conocer a la ordeña vacas como tú le dices.

—Jasper—titubeó Rosalie y después suspiro—vamos para Forks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett alzó la vista al encontrar a su amigo en su casa, no podía creer que apenas hubieran pasado unas horas y ya estuviera reviviendo su pasado.

—Edward—saludó Emmett pero su amigo no respondió, parecía que estaba hipnotizado, tenía la mirada perdida y se preguntaba que era aquello que lo estaba deslumbrando tanto.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Bella a su prometido evitando poner demasiado interés en la pregunta, pero era imposible, frente a ella estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida, su cabello bronce y sus ojos claros que encadenaban tantos misterios le estaban haciendo perder poco a poco la cordura.

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett y al fin su amigo reaccionó.

—Emmett—caminó hacia él—señorita—se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo como la electricidad corría por su piel. —Me imagino que tú eres Isabella. —la muchacha asintió—Emmett, tengo que felicitarte te llevas a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo. —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Isabella Swan, MI prometida—enfatizó Emmett—Edward Masen, un compañero de trabajo.

—Encantada—sonrió Isabella—pero llámame Bella.

—¿Bella? Nombre que describe tu intacta belleza, palabra que define tu esencia y tu ser, Bella.

—Sí, Edward—lo interrumpió Emmett—¿A qué has venido? —Ambos miraron a Bella que seguía contemplando a Edward.

—Oh lo siento, nunca había visto a un citadino—se excusó la chica—los dejare para que hablen.

—Hombre, que hermosa mujer te han conseguido tus padres, con razón esta celosa la rubia—dijo Edward observando cómo Bella se alejaba hacia la casa.

—¿A que viniste? —insistió Emmett ignorando las palabras de su amigo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, pues las facciones de Edward cambiaron de repente haciendo de su cara una estatua sombría. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es…Rosalie—suspiró Edward

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se entero de tu boda y…

—¿Viene para acá? —Se espantó Emmett pero Edward negó mientras comenzaba a sollozar—¿Qué pasa?

—Estaba enojada y dolida, ya la conoces. —Edward se llevó las manos al rostro para evitar reírse—Estaba en mi casa y fue directo al cuarto de Alice, pensamos en dejarla sola unos momentos, pero cuando vimos que el tiempo había pasado, fuimos a verla…entonces…

—¿Qué, Edward, qué?

—Se había tomado todo un frasco de pastillas, esas que le dieron a Alice para la depresión, llamamos al médico y dijo que aún le quedaban pocas horas de vida—actuando a la perfección, miró a su amigo—Pero ella solo repite tu nombre, quiere que estés con ella en el último minuto de su vida, necesita que al menos recojas su último suspiro después de tanto daño que le has causado.

—¡No! —Gritó Emmett y se dejó caer en la banca próxima—¡¿Qué he hecho Dios mío?! —se cuestionaba mientras sujetaba la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Pero, viejo. No te quedes ahí, corre a la capital, regresa con ella. —lo insistió Edward.

—Sí, eso haré… ¿pero que le digo a mis papás?

—Tú corre, yo me encargo de eso

—Gracias, Edward. Eres un gran amigo—dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación para acomodar sus cosas y volver al lado de su amada.

Edward se quedó mirando el paisaje intentando no reírse, sin duda las ideas de Rose eran incoherentes pero muy divertidas y siempre daban resultado. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando la joven y hermosa prometida de su amigo llegó.

—¿No está Emmett? —preguntó Bella dudosa.

—No, pero estoy yo—respondió Edward e invitó a su compañera a que tomara asiento. —¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? —preguntó sin rodeos, cosa que hizo que Edward se sorprendiera y se rascara la nuca mientras pensaba la respuesta. —¿Nunca lo ha estado?

—Oh, por favor háblame de tú—pidió—Si esta pregunta me la hubieras hecho ayer te hubiera dicho que no sabía pero ahora puedo confesarte que estar enamorado es sentir una necesidad inmensa por estar con la otra persona, sientes que tu mundo se vuelve ella y escuchas el ambiente a una mayor intensidad, es como si los pajaritos formaran una orquesta y repitieran el nombre de la persona amada y es querer matar a su prometido por tener el privilegio de hacerle el amor todas las noches—miró los ojos enormes de Bella que lo miraban con ilusión—pero tú me lo puedes decir mejor que nadie, se ve que tu y Emmett están muy enamorados.

—No lo creo, apenas y lo conozco, jugábamos juntos de niños y todo eso pero en realidad no he sentido eso que has dicho, al menos no con él—sintió como Edward se iba acercando mas a ella—¿Entonces nunca te has enamorado?

—Hasta hoy que te conocí Isabella y sabiendo que te casaras con mi mejor amigo, puedo decir que nunca más volveré a tener esa sensación.

—Apenas me conoces, Edward—explicó ella en susurró dejándose llevar por el ambiente.

—No me importa, se que eres lo que necesito para vivir. ¿Con quién si has sentido esa sensación?

—Tu bien lo sabes.

En esos momentos sus labios ya estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Edward! —Gritó una voz varonil y se aproximo hasta ellos—la he visto, la he visto.

Emmett giraba alrededor de la banca con su veliz en mano.

—Calma si nada mas estábamos platicando—se justificó Bella.

—Su fantasma, ha venido para vengarse—repetía sin sentido. —Ella, ella está aquí—y diciendo esto se desvaneció inconsciente.

Edward y Bella se miraron y ambos se encogieron de hombros pero al ver el cuerpo inerte de Emmett, Edward le pidió a la chica que fuera a buscar algo de licor para hacer despertar a su amigo mientras él trataba de descifrar el código en las palabras de Emmett.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó Esme a dos visitantes rubios que se encontraban en su sala.

—Me llamo Rosalie Hale—saludó la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro—y el es mi hermano Jasper, lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero tuve una pelea con mi esposo hace unas horas, se que Emmett es su mejor amigo y supuse que había venido para acá.

—¿Edward? —Preguntó la señora Cullen con interés mientras los invitaba a sentarse.

—Sí, él. ¿Está aquí?

—Si mi niña, no te preocupes él vino directamente para acá. Mira, Carlisle ella es la esposa de Edward el amigo de Emmett—dijo cuando su esposo se unió a la plática. Ambos se saludaron. —¿Y dime, tienen mucho de casados?

—Algunos meses solamente, aunque fue una boda exprés—los señores Cullen la miraron interesados— resulta que Edward tiene una tía que está loca y se empeña en casar a las personas con gente que ella escoge— Jasper la miró sorprendido—Edward y yo nos amábamos pero su tía ya le había conseguido novia así que nos casamos a escondidas para que cuando su tía llegara se encontrara con que su sobrino ya tenía esposa, porque ¿No creen que es horrible que les escojan la pareja? Me parece espantoso y esa gente, sinceramente, me parece ridícula. —Carlisle y Esme se miraron y ante esto Rosalie no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Pero que les estoy contando mis problemas, ¿puedo ver a mi esposo?

—Adelante—ofreció Carlisle haciendo un raro sonido con la garganta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Aquí tiene—dijo Bella furiosa mientras le entregaba a Edward un pequeño vaso con licor dentro.

—Gracias—dijo él de forma coqueta pero ella desvió la mirada y se alejo un poco, Edward se preguntó de por qué de la reacción de la chica pero primero despertó a su amigo.

—Edward, está aquí, ella esta aquí—dijo Emmett despertando aturdido.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward confundido

—¡Mi vida! —dijo una voz desde la puerta y todos miraron a Rosalie aproximarse con los brazos estirados, Emmett paso de estar sobre la banca para colocarse detrás de ella suponiendo que su novia o ex novia o lo que fuera en esos momentos se dirigía a él; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Rosalie estaba colgada del cuello de Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward sin entender.

—La señora Masen nos ha contado de su pelea, Edward—habló Carlilse—pero se ve que ella quiere arreglar las cosas por eso ha venido hasta acá por usted, ¿No es así, Rosalie?

—Así es, señor Cullen—aceptó la rubia—no puedo estar alejada de mi marido por mucho tiempo, perdóname amor, se que fui una loca obsesiva pero he aceptado mi culpa ¿te parece si volvemos a casa? —dijo mirando con ternura a Edward quien no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Se van tan pronto? —Intervino Esme—¿Por qué no se quedan? Mañana será la fiesta de compromiso de Emmett y Bella, nos gustaría que estuvieran presentes.

—No mamá, ellos tienen que irse ahora—respondió Emmett muy molesto.

—Que va, nos quedamos, ¿Verdad Edward? —insistió Rosalie sin mirar a su ex novio y enfocando su mirada en la ordeña vacas que tenía la cara muy roja.

—Si tú quieres—accedió Edward.

—Perfecto—aplaudió la rubia—pero amor, ¿sigues enojado? Nos acabamos de ver y ni siquiera me has dado un beso.

Edward la miró y conociendo esa mirada insistente, se aproximo a sus labios y puso los de él encima, el contacto solo duro 2 segundos.

—Pero que seco te has vuelto, ¿Por qué no me besas como cuando estamos solos? No creo que a ellos les importe.

—Si—intervino Emmett y todos lo miraron.

—Ay Emmett, ¿Por qué te importa? Como si tú no te besaras con ¿Isabella? —dijo Rosalie pronunciando el nombre de su rival con ironía.

—Bésense, por nosotros no se preocupen—dijo Carlisle abrazando a su esposa.

Rosalie alzó una ceja y miró a Edward como si lo estuviera retando, conocía a Edward y sabía que había desafíos que no podía dejar pasar.

Edward creía que su amiga estaba más que loca, pero si no hacia lo que ella decía terminarían las cosas muy mal. Además era como si lo estuviera retando y él no podía quedar mal ante un desafío, menos si tenía un gran público ante él; así que rápidamente sujeto la cabeza de Rosalie entre sus manos y se inclinó hacia ella obligándola a estar cerca de su cuerpo, trató de pensar que no era a su mejor amiga a quien estaba besando sino a la chica castaña que estaba a unos metros de distancia, entre cerró los ojos y presionó los labios sobre los de ella introduciendo su lengua y dejando espacio para que ella también lo besara, después de unos segundos se separaron.

—Me dejas sin aliento, Edward—dijo Rosalie llevándose una mano al pecho, estaba sorprendida de la forma en que su amigo besaba.

—Es hermoso ver una pareja tan enamorada—intervino Esme—ahora si gustan les mostramos su habitación para que puedan tener una reconciliación debida.

Rosalie aplaudió y sujeto la mano de Edward para seguir a los padres de Emmett, pasaron junto a Bella pero esta se hizo a un lado muy enojada, Emmett tomó el camino contrario del de su familia y rompió algunas hojas en los arboles, decir que estaba enojado era poco.

Jasper se quedo unos segundos a meditar lo que acababa de ver, le sorprendía como Rosalie podía idear un plan tan rápido, según en el camino habían discutido el ir por Edward mientras Rosalie hablaba con Emmett y al final regresarían los cuatro juntos, pero al parecer su hermana tenía otros planes en mente, unos que estaban saliendo a la perfección. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Isabella sentada en la banca bajo el farol, esta le devolvió la mirada e intento sonreír invitándolo a que se sentara junto a ella, este hizo caso y una vez ahí comenzaron a charlar.

—¿Eres hermano de la esposa de Edward? —Preguntó Bella mirándolo con detalle, él solo asintió esperando que su hermana no le tuviera otro parentesco en ese plan que estaban llevando a cabo—Dime ¿Ellos están muy enamorados?

—No lo sé, Rosalie me mantiene al margen de su vida—era más fácil decir eso que idear otro plan que terminaría complicándose— ¿Por qué? —preguntó al ver como el rostro de la chica se ensombrecía.

—Edward dijo que era soltero y que nunca se había enamorado—…_hasta hoy, _dijo repitiendo las palabras del joven apuesto.

—Bella—balbuceó Jasper entendiendo la situación—las cosas no son como parecen, mañana veras que aquí hay muchos misterios.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Bella curiosa.

—Yo sé lo que te digo, solo espera—sugirió el rubio y se levantó de su asiento invitando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo para dar un paseo por el jardín.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Los dejaremos solos para que se reconcilien—dijo Esme llevando a Edward y a Rosalie a su enorme habitación—hasta mañana.

Cuando los señores Cullen salieron, Rosalie evitó mirar a Edward y se enfocó en guardar su ropa en la cómoda que tenia frente a ella, era gracioso que solo fuera por un día y llevara tantas cosas en su maleta, pero uno nunca sabía que podía ocupar. Edward por el contrario se sentó en la cama y miró a su amiga yendo y viniendo por la habitación.

—¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso? —preguntó Edward después de unos minutos en los que el silencio había inundado la habitación.

—Tu tía está en casa y mañana vendrá para acá—explicó Rosalie sin mirarlo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Queria verte y Jasper le dijo que vinimos juntos a Forks a un viaje de negocios, te estoy salvando aun cuando no me avistaste que nos habíamos casado la vida agradéceme—explicó rápido la rubia—además tenía que conocer a la mata vacas.

—¡Te prohíbo que le hables así! —se alteró Edward y fue hasta ese momento que Rosalie estuvo quieta para mirarlo.

—Wow, te pegó duro—se burló la rubia—quien lo diría, Edward Masen enamorado a primera vista. Pero me alegro que sea correspondido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No viste su cara de odio hacia mi cuando me besaste? Por cierto, besas muy bien.

—No, Rosalie, yo estaba mirando la cara de tu ex novio queriendo asesinarme.

—Debería de hacerlo—sugirió ella—¿Por qué me besaste así?

—Porque estás loca, con todo ese dinero que tienes deberías de pagarte un psiquiatra. —Ella lo miró dolida—Lo siento, es solo que no he dormido desde tu escenita de anoche en mi departamento, y todo el día de hoy me la he pasado metido en este enredo. Pero ya que estas aquí dime ¿Cómo haremos para destruir ese matrimonio?

—Oh ya veo que ahora si te interesan mis problemas sentimentales, que bajo has caído mi pequeño amigo al querer estar con alguien como ella…

—Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, son los padres de Emmett los que los están obligando a casarse.

—Como sea, ella es muy insignificante—sintió la mirada de su amigo—pero si tú la quieres ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime, ¿Qué dijo Emmett cuando le contaste lo de mi supuesto suicidio?

Edward la puso al corriente de los hechos en Forks mientras que ella le explicaba los detalles que se habían quedado pendientes en la capital; después de un largo rato de charla Rosalie comenzó a bostezar y ambos sugirieron ir a dormir, pero el problema se presentó cuando observaron que la habitación tenía solo una cama ni sillones ni divanes para descansar.

—Duerme en el piso—sugirió Rosalie

—Duerme tu, si quieres—protesto Edward.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y emprendieron paso veloz hacia el lecho matrimonial, en picada ambos se lanzaron y empezaron a forcejear.

—Mitad y mitad—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo—una vez más hablaron al unisonó.

—Prohibido tocar—dijo Rosalie

—Si mis besos te encantaro, imagínate mis caricias—se burló Edward y ella lo golpeó con la almohada.

—Cierra los ojos que me voy a cambiar—Edward obedeció y pasados unos segundos el hizo lo mismo, ambos se acomodaron en la cama evitando tocarse, ella apagó la vela y susurró—buenas noches, Edward. Y gracias.

—Buenas noches, Rose—respondió él adormilado—y no tienes por qué, gracias a ti he conocido a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

—Yo soy la más hermosa.

—Sabes que no eres mi tipo. —Esta oración le costó una patada por debajo—ya, duérmete. Y recuerda que tú me pediste que te besara

—Hasta mañana, Masen.

La noche fue incomoda, Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola o en los brazos de Emmett así que despertó en varias ocasiones buscando una posición adecuada pero esta solo la encontró en el pecho de Edward. No le importaba estar ahí ni a él tampoco, así habían dormido muchas noches cuando eran niños, se veían como hermanos y eso le hizo preguntarse dónde estaba Jasper, pero en esos momentos ya no le importaba mucho, además estaba segura que los señores Cullen le habían dado alojo, en realidad no eran malas personas solo buscaban lo mejor para su hijo sin darse cuenta que ya lo tenía.

A la mañana siguiente, un zangoloteo despertó a Rosalie quien seguía acurrucada en el brazo de Edward, pero este ya estaba despierto. Cuando ambos abrieron bien los ojos vieron frente a ellos a un furioso Emmett Cullen.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo durmió la feliz pareja? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Aquí el tercer capítulo, gracias por sus reviews Serena y __AngelYueGuang espero este capítulo también les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo, ahora si ya estoy libre de la escuela así que mañana pongo el capítulo final. Muchas gracias por todo._

_Besos_

_¿Reviews?_

_~Luriana~_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

—¿Me pueden decir que significa esa payasada de que se han casado? —Preguntó Emmett muy molesto— y dejen de abrazarse, no lo puedo creer.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama luciendo su típica pijama de seda, alcanzó su bata de dormir y mientras la abrochaba se aproximaba a Emmett

—No es nada que te interese—espetó la rubia mirando a su ex novio—tu dijiste que lo nuestro ya no podía ser, viniste a casarte con esa corriente, lo siento Edward, y yo puedo hacer lo me plazca.

—Oh claro, puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero ¡No en mi casa! —Se alteró el pelinegro— Y tu Edward ¿No me dijiste que se había suicidado?

—¿Y tú le creíste? —Se burló Rosalie— por favor, Emmett mi vida vale mucho como para perderla solo por ti y tu provinciana.

—Edward ¿Cómo dejas que hable así de Bella? —protestó Emmett.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Edward levantándose de la cama—Pensé que era tu prometida.

—Pero tú la estas enamorando—rodó Emmett los ojos—te conozco Masen. No sé quien te crees, besas a mi novia…

—Ex novia—aclaró Rosalie

—Enamoras mi prometida—continuó Emmett—¿Qué pretendes?

—Deja a Edward en paz ¿Quién te crees tú para terminarme así como a si y venirte a casar con un tipa tan simple como esa?

—Rosalie—se quejó Edward.

—Oh lo siento Edward, para venirte a casar con una niña como esa, ¿mejor? —Edward asintió.

—Es mi vida, Hale. Y yo también hago lo que me viene en gana, aprendí de la mejor ¿no?

—¿Lo que se te viene en gana, o lo que le viene en gana a tus papás?

—Yo mejor me voy—dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Tú te quedas! —dijeron ambos al unisonó y Edward no tuvo más que acatar el mandato. Desde su perfil solo se veía una pareja peleándose pero que al final del día estarían usando la cama de la reconciliación, en medio del silencio de la habitación el sonido de la puerta fue escuchado.

—Edward, Rosalie, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó una voz femenina fuera, nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues Edward sabiendo de quien se trataba dio acceso a Bella, esta no lo miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?

—Yo, am, vine a ver a mis amigos. ¿Y tú? —preguntó a Bella

—Mi madrina me mando a decirle a la feliz pareja que si querían desayunar pero yo quiero hablar unos momentos con la señora—todos la miraron estupefactos.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

—Cosas de mujeres, y si me puede dar algunos consejos matrimoniales—explicó fingiendo alegría. Nadie en la habitación estaba contento, pero entonces a Rosalie se le ocurrió una idea.

—Claro que si, Isabella—dijo Rosalie estirando la mano—pasa y ustedes dos afuera.

—Pero Rosalie—protestó Emmett

—Afuera he dicho.

Una vez solas, Rosalie comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse e invitó a Bella a sentarse.

— ¿Entonces usted y Edward se aman? —preguntó Bella intentando romper el silencio.

—Si mucho—mintió Rosalie e inspeccionó la reacción de la chica, la cual se había puesto roja como un tomate—¿Tu amas a Emmett? —Bella asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros— Si me vieras besándote con Emmett ¿te importaría?

—No lo sé—respondió Isabella con indiferencia.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste besando a Edward?

—Quise matarlos a ambos, desee que la tierra se los tragara y después a mí, por unos momentos me imagine siendo yo a la que Edward besaba con tanta pasión—respondió la castaña de inmediato sin pensar exactamente lo que decía—perdone señora, no quise decir eso, yo, yo…¿Por qué se está riendo?

—Porque me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo—respondió Rosalie llena de júbilo y corrió a abrazar a la chica—apuesto que también lo serás, ya verás como en unas horas todo se arreglara. Ahora, ayúdame a escoger la ropa que usare esta tarde.

Bella no entendió ni una palabra, pero hizo lo que Rosalie le pidió, eligiendo para ella un hermoso vestido violeta que combinaba con sus ojos, después la ayudo a peinarse y juntas bajaron a desayunar con todos en la mesa, Jasper estaba ahí y le sonrió a las dos muchachas; la plática que el rubio y ella habían tenido la noche anterior había sido muy gratificante. Durante el almuerzo el señor y la señora Cullen hablaban de la fiesta mientras que Rosalie miraba con ojos de asesinato a Emmett, Emmett acariciaba su cuchillo y miraba a Edward, Edward sonreía al escuchar la risa de Bella que hablaba con Jasper muy entretenida.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La tarde avanzaba mientras los invitados entraban por el salón principal. Era ahí cuando se notaba que los señores Cullen eran muy esplendidos en sus fiesta pues habían contratado tanto a un grupo country que estaba dando el ambiente folklórico, así como una orquesta que aun no empezaba a tocar pero sería quien abriría los bailes románticos momento en el cual se haría oficial el compromiso, para así mismo invitarlos a todos para lo boda del viernes próximo.

En la mesa principal se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward respectivamente, los dos últimos se habían postulado como padrinos esa mañana durante el almuerzo, Jasper estaba platicando con una mujer morena del otro lado de la mesa principal cosa que le hizo preguntarse a Rosalie que haría Alice si lo viera así, pero no tenía mucho que especular pues si las horas no mentían, la hermana de su mejor amigo y la tía de este no tardaban mucho en llegar.

—Ahora sí, señoras y señores—anunció Carlisle desde su asiento—es hora de que la feliz pareja habrá la pista de baile.

Todo mundo aplaudió, menos Bill Black que estaba muy enojado intentando ser consolado por su esposa. Emmett sacó a bailar a Bella mirando despectivamente a Rose quien se limitó a alzar la ceja. Por unos segundos ellos dos eran las únicas personas en el centro de la pista pero después Edward se levantó acompañado de Rosalie incitando a demás parejas a bailar.

—¿Me dejas bailar con tu prometida? —preguntó Edward divertido y Emmett le tendió la mano de Bella. —Mi esposa está disponible.

Emmett giró su rostro y justo ahí estaba Rosalie, imponente y hermosa como siempre con su vestido lila y sus zapatos altos que dejaban ver un poco de sus hermosa piernas. Sin preguntarle la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella muy pegada a su cuerpo, pero esto duró muy pocos minutos.

—Ven, acompáñame—pidió Emmett resignado. Rosalie sonrió y lo siguió hasta el jardín donde se habían reencontrado, sin decir nada Emmett la sostuvo entre tus brazos y la besó con gran pasión, ella puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante y dejo fluir esa tensión que venía viviendo desde hacía dos noches. —Te amo Rosalie, y me muero si alguien más te vuelve a tocar. —Rosalie lo miró algo indignada, sabía que un beso pasional no iba a arreglar las cosas—Hablare con mis padres, ya soy mayor de edad.

—Desde hace mucho, querido—dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —pidió Emmett de sorpresa y Rosalie no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo intensamente.

A unos metros de distancia, escondida entre la maleza Isabella agradecia a Dios por lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo al no entender se vio en la necesidad de ir por Edward.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó Emmett al escuchar los arboles moverse.

—No—dijo Rosalie sin pensar la respuesta y se volvió a unir a Emmett por un beso.

—Vaya, ya era hora—dijo Edward sonriente interrumpiendo a la feliz pareja.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Bella confundida—No entiendo, Jasper me dijo que su matrimonio se iba a terminar pronto pero no creí que tu, Emmett fueras el causante de eso.

Los tres se rieron pero al ver la cara de enojo de Bella, Edward explicó:

—Lo siento Bella, todo esto ha sido una farsa. Rosalie aquí presente—señaló a la rubia que saludo con una mano—era la novia de Emmett desde hacía mucho tiempo, al enterarse de que lo querían casar con una desconocida me mando acá para ver si yo podía hacer algo, pero conociendo a Rose, no se iba a quedar satisfecha así que vino a arreglarlo por su cuenta diciendo que nosotros estábamos casados.

—Entonces ¿Tu viaje fue en vano? —preguntó Bella sorprendida de la actitud de la rubia.

—No—respondió Edward sosteniéndole la barbilla a la castaña—creo que siempre le deberé a Rosalie que me haya mandado a Forks porque así pude conocerte, todo lo que te dije en el jardín es cierto eres la única persona de la que me he enamorado. —Bella sonrió—Cásate conmigo.

—Edward, apenas te conozco.

—Y yo a ti, pero sé que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. —Bella asintió torpemente.

—Entonces tenemos dos bodas—anunció Rosalie—¿Cuándo se llevaran a cabo?

—Eso déjenmelo a mí.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

—Señorita Hale, ¿acepta al señor Emmett Cullen como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la saludad y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? —leyó Bill Black en su libro.

—Acepto.

—Señor Emmett Cullen, acepta…

—Sí, Bill, si no, no estaría aquí.

—Señorita Swan….

—Ya, Bill, digo lo mismo que Emmett, si acepto.

—¿Señor Masen? —preguntó Bill resignado pero a la vez muy feliz.

—Claro que sí.

—Teniendo el poder de presidente municipal que este pueblo me otorga, declaró bajo lazos de matrimonio a Emmett Cullen y Edward Masen…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—…con Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan, respectivamente. —concluyó Bill—ahora pueden besar a sus esposas. ¡Sí! Gané la apuesta.

—Rosalie, se que esta no es la boda que esperabas pero…—comenzó a decir Emmett

—Pero nada, cállate y bésame que mientras tu boda sea conmigo yo estoy feliz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La fiesta había concluido, todos los invitados se habían ido y tanto Esme como Carlisle no hacían otra cosas que hablar de lo bien que iba todo con los preparativos. Ante la felicidad de sus padres Emmett optó por no decir nada, a Rosalie esto no le pareció pero entendió que las cosas así se tenían que hablar en privado y con calma.

Rosalie y Edward caminaron a su habitación que estaba junto a la que Bella estaba ocupando, después estaba la de los señores Cullen, seguida por la Emmett para terminar con aquella que le habían asignado a Jasper. Si aun no le habían dicho a sus padres no podían dormir juntos, o al menos ellos no podrían saberlo.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Esme? —preguntó Carlisle una vez acostado. Su esposa lo miró—quiero decir, viste lo que dijo esa chica sobre la tía de su esposo. ¿Y si Emmett tenía novia en la capital?

—Él nunca nos dijo nada, por eso seguimos con este matrimonio que además traerá muy buenos resultados ya verás. Si él nos hubiera anunciado alguna novia o algo así, las cosas serian diferentes pero creo que serán felices.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. —dijo Carlisle sin mucha convicción—Iré a fumarme un cigarrillo.

Carlisle se levantó con su bata de dormir y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en su cajón, miró a su esposa que estaba a punto de dormir y salió al pasillo, porque algo le decía que las cosas estaban raras. Se sentó fuera de su cuarto y prendió el cigarrillo que ya tenía en la boca, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo se abrió dando paso a Emmett quien se encaminaba a la habitación de Edward y Rosalie.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó Carlisle sorprendido, Emmett al ver a su padre regresó corriendo a su habitación. Segundos después Edward salió de su cuarto para ir a parar al de Bella. — ¿Edward? —Al igual que su amigo, Edward regresó corriendo a la habitación que compartía con su amiga.

—No se preocupe señor, Cullen—dijo Jasper que estaba viendo todo desde su habitación—Emmett y Edward son sonámbulos.

—¿Sonámbulos?

—Si, en la universidad yo tenía que cuidarlos porque si no se cambiaban de habitaciones muy seguido. —mintió Jasper—no se preocupe, usted duerma tranquilo que yo aquí me quedo cuidando, padezco de insomnio.

Carlisle lo miró dudoso pero después añadió:

—¿Puedo confiar en usted? —Jasper asintió—Bien, cualquier cosa ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

—Sí señor, duerma tranquilo. —dijo Jasper y se sentó en la silla que el señor Cullen estaba ocupando una vez que este se metió. Suspiró y fue a tocar la puerta de Emmett.

—Soy sonámbulo, papá—dijo Emmett en el interior.

—Soy yo—anunció Jasper y en seguida Emmett abrió—tu papá ya se fue a dormir, ahora puedes ir a la habitación de mi hermana.

Emmett sonrió y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Jasper, caminó hacia la habitación de Rosalie y dio tres golpes.

—Soy sonámbulo, señor Cullen—dijo Edward.

—Soy yo—anunció Emmett y segundos después la puerta se abrió—no hay moros en la costa, puedes ir.

Edward sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación Bella, levantando el pulgar hacia Jasper.

Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien, que cuando Jasper se enteró de la boda exprés de sus amigos y hermana, se olvidó completamente de la verdadera razón que los había hecho llegar hasta ahí: la tía de Edward, que en esos momentos debía de estar llegando, suposición que comprobó al escuchar ruidos fuera de la hacienda.

—Señora necesita autorización para entrar, más a esta hora—dijo uno de los sirvientes.

—No necesito autorización, mi sobrino está ahí adentro y quiero verlo—protestaba Jane.

—Yo me encargo—intervino Jasper y miró al empleado de una forma que este se fue de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper? —preguntó Alice que venía detrás de su tía, al parecer estaba avergonzada.

—Ves hija, un hombre que no te avisa lo que hace no te conviene—dijo Jane mirando despectivamente a Jasper. —¿Edward y Rosalie?

—Señora, como comprenderá estas no son horas…

—¡TU NO ME DIRAS NADA, NIÑO! —gritó Jane y muchas luces se encendieron, Jasper hizo que lo siguieran a su habitación para hablar con calma pero ella seguía gritando. — ¡NECESITO VER A EDWARD AHORA!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Carlisle saliendo de su habitación—¿Quién es esta señora?

—La tía de Edward—respondió Jasper intentando que no se hiciera más grande el asunto.

—¿Usted es la señora que no aceptó a Rosalie como esposa de su sobrino? —preguntó Carlilse indignado.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que no acepte? Si yo le di el dinero para que esa boda se llevara a cabo. —explicó Jane mirando despectivamente a Carlisle como era su costumbre.

—Por favor, si los muchachos se casaron a escondidas porque usted le escogió una novia a Edward si preguntar si ya tenía.

—¿Pero de que esta usted hablando, señor?

—¿Usted de que está hablando señora?

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Alice a su novio en susurró.

—Ya lo veras.

—Me parece que aquí ha habido un error— dijo Carlisle.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Esme uniéndose a la plática.

—Esta señora es la tía de Edward—explicó Carlisle. —Y dice que ella pagó la boda de su sobrino.

—Pero si Rosalie nos dijo que…

Todos se miraron dudosos, enfocando más la vista en Jasper que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin perder un segundo más todos se dirigieron a la habitación donde se suponía Edward y Rosalie descansaban.

—Diles que salgan—exigió Carlisle a Jasper.

—¿Qué les digo?

—Lo que sea pero que salgan.

Jasper tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermana queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase.

—¿Si? —balbuceó una voz femenina desde adentro.

—Se quema la hacienda—dijo Jasper y en pocos segundos Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la habitación.

—¿Emmett? —Preguntó Esme asombrada—¿Qué haces con la esposa de Edward? ¿Dónde está Edward? —Emmett señaló la habitación de Isabella.

Carlisle tocó la puerta y con el mismo pretexto que la pareja anterior había salido, Edward e Isabella salieron muy apresurados.

—¡Edward! —Gritó Jane— ¿Por qué no estás con tu esposa?

—Estoy con ella, tía—dijo Edward abrazando a Bella—Bella te presentó a mi tía, tía ella es mi verdadera esposa. Siento haberte mentido, necesitaba dinero para unas vacaciones a Australia pero te prometo te pagaré hasta el último centavo, desde ahora soy un hombre nuevo.

—¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, Emmett? —preguntó Esme enojada.

—Papá, mamá, les presento a mi esposa Rosalie Hale, era mi novia en la capital y…

—No digas nada, entendemos—dijo Esme y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—No queria lastimarlos, ustedes eran felices uniendo parejas y yo no queria que por mi culpa…

—Nosotros solo queremos tu felicidad—sollozó Esme—y si esta niña te hace feliz, sabemos que tu lugar es a su lado.

Rosalie sonrió y dejó de soltar la mano de Emmett para que este fuera a abrazar a sus padres.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Rosalie y que gran actuación hiciste. —dijo Esme y Rosalie solo sonrió.

—Lo que yo no me explico es como se casaron—dijo Carlisle rascándose la cabeza.

—Firmando un papel de mí libro, Cullen—dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

—Black.

—Así es. Creo que me debes 40 dólares.

—Tu vida no te alcanzara para pagarme esto, Edward Masen—espetó Jane muy molesta a su sobrino— Y tu Alice, ya te dije que te alejes de ese hasta que se casen.

Alice torció la boca, miró a su novio y luego a la multitud.

—Amor, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que si te preguntara a donde pertenecías dirías que la respuesta era a mi lado? —preguntó Alice coquetamente.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —se inquietó Jasper.

—Porque si mi tía no me dejara estar con alguien que me pertenece hasta que me case, creo que la solución es…¿Señor Black puede casarnos?

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita. Cullen 60 dólares y recuerda que los chicos ya tienen un lugar a donde pertenecer y es a lado de la gente que aman. Solo voy por mi libro.

FIN

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~E&R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_¡Hola! Pues aquí les traje el último capitulo, les dije que sería un relato muy corto. Espero les haya gustado y si no igual me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Un beso_

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


End file.
